The Beginning
'''is the twenty-second episode and season one finale of Glee: The New Touch. It was released on March 15, 2014. Plot The Freakshows are at LA, ready to give their all at Nationals, but will they suceed? Shan is ready to start a new life at college and leave school behind, but it implies leaving all of her friends on the past. The Freakshows end an era and it's time for a new beginning. Episode '''This episode is dedicated to Joey <3 -The Freakshows were walking through LA at night. They stared at the city around them, at the Hollywood sign, at the buildings, at the theaters, at the lights, at the hills. It was a dream come true, they all smiled as they walked past the Walk Of Fame.- “''There was truth, there was consequence against you, a weak defense, then there´s me, I`m seventeen, and looking for a fight.” Lucas sang. “''All my life, I was never there, just a ghost, running scared, here our dreams aren´t made-they´re won.” ''Kyle sang. “''Down in the city of angels, down in the comfort of strangers, I… found myself in the fire burned hills, in the land of a billion lights.” Sam sang as The Freakshows went through LA. “''The silver of a lake at night, the Hills of Hollywood on Fire, a boulevard of broken dreams, streets made on desire….” Andre sang. -The Freakshows were talking pictures all through LA at night.- “''Lost in the city of angels, down in the comfort of strangers, I.. found myself in the fire burned hills, in the land of a billion lights. I found myself in the fire burned hills, in the land of a billion lights.” Kyle sang as The Freakshows were taking pictures at the Hollywood Sign. “''Angels… Angels…. I am home! Home! Home! Home!”'' Sam belted. “''Lost in the city of angels; down in the comfort of strangers, I.. found myself in the fire burned hills, in the land of a billion lights. The city of angels, the city of angels…”'' Lucas ended the song as The Freakshows headed to the hotel. -The following day, The Freakshows (with Amy, Ren and Principal Bell), were gathered up at the hotel before heading to compete at Nationals, they were all nervous and talking over each other.- “Alright guys! Guys! Listen up!” Nick said over all the voices as they turned down. “Now, I don`t care if we win or if we loose today. I couldn`t be prouder of you guys. You all came together and helped each other over the most difficult times, you showed me and yourselves that you are a team, that you stick together, support each other. Let`s just go and do our best, alright?” -The Freakshows all nodded anc cheered proudly, joining in a group hug.- -Some few moments later, the group got out of the bus and entered the Nationals Theater. The main hall was full of people from different glee clubs all over the country dressed up on the most colorful and shiny costumes. They all were nervous and getting ready to compete.- “They all seem okay. Nothing to worry about. Just some friendly competition.” Shan told Grady as they walked through the main hall to their changing rooms. “Oh, hello there!” An asian girl said as she approached The Freakshows with ten more girls following her. -The Freakshows said nothing and just stared at the girl suspiciously.- “We just wanted to give you all a warm welcome like we did to all the other clubs.” The girl said, smiling. “We are The Queens, Bitch.” -Kat laughed.- “Who calls themselves like that?” She asked. “Winners. And I guess you must be The Freakshows, heard all about you. Just another lame glee club, boring. You know how many glee clubs like your we wiped out already?” Tricia said, smirking. “Blah blah blah, we`re not afraid of you, bitch. Now, move your fatty ass away so we can go and get ready to wipe you out.” Kat told her. -Tricia laughed.- “You have no chance of winning, freaks. Come on girls.” Tricia said as she walked away and Kat rolled her eyes. “Ugh, we made it past Jared, we can totally beat those bitches.” Brandon said, as they all walked to get ready. -A while later, The Freakshows were all dressed in their Nationals outfits. The girls wore a mint short dress with their own choice of shoes, while the boys wore mint slacks, a white dress shirt, and their own choice of shoes.- -Brandon was discussing with Lucas.- “I so wanna wipe that girl´s face out.” Brandon said, getting on with his last few touches. “We will, clubs like that are always easy to beat.” Lucas said, as he kissed Brandon. “What was that for?” Brandon asked. “I love you.” “Oh, wow. For one moment I thought you had lost all love for me.” “Brandon, what are you talking about?” “Ugh, nothing. It´s just that I`m really nervous, actually. I am.” -Lucas hugged Brandon.- “We can do this, okay?” -Brandon nodded.- “Okay.” -Rose was also getting on her last few touches and talked to Iris who kept on chatting with someone on her phone.- “Iris, who is that?” Rose asked her. “No one you care about.” “Ugh, stop it, Iris! Okay? Stop being like this! This isn`t you! And you know it! So, please tell me what`s going on.” “Rose, sweetie, nothing´s going on. And this is same old Iris. Now please leave me alone.” -Rose rolled her eyes and left Iris alone and walked to Kat and Lexie.- “Soemthing´s really weird with Iris.” Rose said, as Kat and Lexie nodded. “Yeah, she wasn´t like a total bitch before.” Lexie said. “She´s been hanging out with this guy, I bet it´s him she always talks to on the phone.” Kat said, arranging her hair. “What guy?” Rose asked her. “Luka, this creation hot guy. He´s friends with the football players.” Kat said. “Do you know him?” “Nah, but all I can say is that he´s the one changing Iris. I think he can even be dangerous for her.” Kat said, and Rose nodded. -Leni talked to Kyle.- “Ugh, I`m really, really nervous, Kyle!” Leni said, jumping up and down, while Kyle hold her by her elbows. “Relax, Lenipie, everything´s gonna be just fine. We did this before, and we did really good, remember?” Kyle told her. “Yeah, but that girl seemed really… I don`t know… I`m scared! What if we loose?” “And what? We made it to Nationals, we`re one of the twenty best glee clubs on the country, and we did it together and in the end there´s always next year.” -Leni nodded.- “I love you Leni.” Kyle said, and he and Leni kissed and rubbed noses. “Alright guys, Nationals are about to start!” Nick said, and they all went out to the auditorium. -Some minutes later, The Freakshows, along with Nick, Amy, Ren and Principal Bell were sitting on the auditorium as a voice called out: “Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 2014 National Show Choir Competition!” A voice called out all over the auditorium and everyone cheered. “And now, please welcome our judges…. Youtube sensation Joey Graceffa!” -Joey Graceffa walked out on stage and greated the audience as he smiled and waved.- “Oh my gosh! He`s so fucking hot!” Leni yelled while Kyle stared at her. “Ups, sorry!” “And, please welcome goth sensation that nobody ever heard about…. Vix Gothhh!” -Vix Gothhh, a male goth on his thirties, walked through stage and everyone cheered.- “And last, but certainly not least, please welcome… Simon Cowell!” -Simon Cowell walked though stage and the crowd roared.- “Hey, we got Simon again, isn’t that good?” Ula asked, but nobody answered. “Alright, now we`re off to the real stuff. Please welcome, from Miami, Florida… The Queens, Bitch!” -The Stage suddenly turned black and suddenly the lights turned on as The Queens, Bitch appeared on stage.- “''I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now!” The Queens, Bitch, sung acapella as a guitar started playing and Tricia took the lead. “''Listen to you people, come gather round, I gotta make me a game plan, gotta shake you to the ground. But just give me, huh, what I know is mine, people do you hear me, just give me the sign. It aint much I`m asking, if you want the truth, here´s to the future for the dreams of youth.” ''Tricia sang as the lead with a powerful voice as the crowd started getting hyped. “''I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now!” ''The Queens all powerfully sang. -The music suddenly changed and The Queens started doing an organized choreography.- “''Set me free, why don`t you baby? Get off my life, why won`t you baby? `Cause you really don´t know me, you just keep me hanging on. Set me free, why don`t you baby? Get off my life, why don`t you baby? `cause you really don`t know me, you just keep me hanging on.” '' Tricia sang as she got the crowd that started going crazy over the performance, who went even wilder as the music suddenly changed again. “''I`m a girl with a one track mind, so much to do in one life time, people do you hear me? Not a girl for compromise, and where´s and why´s and living lives, so I`m living it all.” ''Tricia powerfully sang. “''Yes, I´m living it all.” ''Another girl sung. “''And I`m giving it all” “And I`m giving it all” “Ooooh yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I want it all” Tricia sang perfectly, the crowd going wild. -The music suddenly changed again.- “''I worked hard, everyday, and I try and I try and I try, but everyone tries to pull me down, and they say, I`m going crazy, they say I got a lot of water in my brain, ah got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe in, yeah yeah yeah yeah, ooh lord, oooh somebody, oooh somebody, can anybody fins me, somebody to loveeeeeee? Woo, somebody find me, somebody find me, somebody to love.” Tricia powerfully belted to a great response from the audience. “''And I want it, I want it now.” ''The Queens, Bitch ended their performance to a wild response and a standing ovation from the public. -The Freakshows remained petrified on their seats.- “It´s okay, we can definitely beat that.” Kat said, but no one seemed to listen. “And now, please welcome, from New York City… The Broadway Rollers!” the speaker yelled, and on the stage appeared a group of guys and girls dressed up like the 1940´s. “''What`s new, Buenos Aires? I`m new, I`m gonna say I`m just a little bit stuck on you, you`ll be on me too.” ''A blonde girl sang as the lead as the rest of the club did choreography with her and she danced around them. “''I get out here, Buenos Aires, stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me, just a little bit of star quality. Fill me up with your air, with your noise, with your dirt, overdo me, let me dance to your beat make it loud, let it hurt, run it through me. Don`t hold back, you are certain to impress, tell the waiter this is where I`m staying.” ''The blonde girl sang energetically as she danced perfectly. “''Hello, Buenos Aires, get this, just look at me dressed up somewhere to go, we´ll put on a show. Take me in at your flood, give me speed, give me lights, set me humming, shoot me up with your blood, wine me up with your nights, watch me coming. All I want is a whole lot of excess, tell the waiter this is where I`m playing.” ''The blonde girl sang beautifully, hitting every note. “''And if ever I go to far, it´s because of the things you are, beautiful town, I love you. And if I need a moment`s rest, give your lover the very best, real eiderdown and silence. “ -The group started doing swingin moves with the girls as instruments played.- “''You`re a tramp, you`re a treat, you will shine to the death, you are shoddy, but you`re fleash, you are meat, you shall have every breath in my body. Put me down for a lifetime of success, tell the waiter this is where I`m playing. 'Rio de la Plata, Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio, all I want to know. ''Stand back, Buenos Aires, because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me, just a little touch of, just a little touch of, just a little touch of star quality!” ''The group ended the performance definitely showing star quality and to a wild applause from the public. ' -The Freakshows were getting ready backstage. They all were talking deep breaths, preparing themselves. Shan stared at her reflection on a mirror, taking deep breaths.- “Hey, Shan.” Kat said- “Oh, hey Kat.” Shan said, smiling. “You ready, sis?” -Shan smiled.- “Yeah, yeah I am.” Shan said. “It´s just… I`m not nervous but sad, actually. This is the last time I do this. This is the last time I do anything with The Freakshows. School´s ending and I`m heading away to Oakwood, and I`ll really miss them all…. But well, life´s like this, you know? Everything has an ending, and another beginning, so I`m ready, and me and you are gonna kill it, okay?¨” -Kat smiled.- “That`s right sis.” Kat said, and hugged Shan. “Guys, we`re about to go!” Grady told them and they went out to behind the stage´s curtain, along with the rest of glee club. -Shan stared at Kat and at Grady, smiling at them both.- “And now, please welcome from Woodsville High School…. The Freakshows!” -Shan took a deep breath and avoided crying as she and the rest of the club stepped to the stage and she went to the front with Kat.- “''Weh ah, weh ah weh ah weh ah, weh ah we ah we ah.” The Freakshows sang on the background as Kat and Shan took the lead. “''This land, abandoned and dried out. Listen, no one hears you shout. In my hand, see the love in life. But in this land, they fear the silent eyes.” ''Shan sang, confident. “''Over the mountains, higher, where would you find us? higher, over the mountains, higher, where would you find us?”''Kat sang powerfully. “''Oh I hear, hear the echo of the drums, it`s in your hands, let the rain dance, I feel, feel the power of your song, it´s in your call, let the rain fall.” ''Sister and Sister sang together powerfully as The Freakshows backed them up. “''Make it rain, make it rain make it rain, rainmaker.” ''Shan sang. “''Oh, oh.” ''Kat sang. “''Make it rain, make it rain make it rain, rainmaker.” ''Shan sang. “''Oh, oh.” “One love, carried by the wind, one love glowing in our skin, join us when the Sun is high, it only takes one love to open up the sky.” ''Shan sang. “''Over the mountains, higher, where would you find us? higher, over the mountains, higher, where would you find us?” “''Oh I hear, hear the echo of the drums, it`s in your hands, let the rain dance, I feel, feel the power of your song, it´s in your call, let the rain fall.”'' Both sisters sang together, backed up by The Freakshows as the crowd went wild. “''Make it rain, make it rain make it rain, rainmaker.” Shan sang. “''Oh, oh.” ''Kat sang. “''Make it rain, make it rain make it rain, rainmaker.” ''Shan sang. “''Oh, oh.” “''Oh I hear, hear the echo of the drums, it`s in your hands, let the rain dance, I feel, feel the power of your song, it´s in your call, let the rain fall.”'' Shan and Kat sang together as they smiled. “''Make it rain, make it rain make it rain, rainmaker.” Shan sang. “''Oh, oh.” ''Kat sang. “''Make it rain, make it rain make it rain, rainmaker.” ''Shan sang. “''Oh, oh.” -Shan and Kat ended the song smiling and holding hands as the crowd went crazy and they joined the rest of the Freakshows.- -The lights on the stage went dark and they suddenly turned on as The Freakshows all sang: “''Whoaaa ooooh, whoaaa, oooooh ooooh, ooooh”'' “Something filled up my heart with nothing, someone told me not to cry. But now that I`m older, my heart´s colder, and I can see that it´s a lie” ''Sam sang. “''Oooooh oooooh ooooooh ooooooh woah ooooh woah ooooooh” ''The Freakshows powerfully sang together. “''Children wake up, hold your mistake up, before they turn the summer into dust. If the children don`t grow up, our bodies get bigger, but our hearts get torn up. We`re just a million little gods causing rain storms turning everything to rust.” Grady sang powerfully as the crowd started cheering. “''I guess we´ll just have to adjust” Sam, Grady and Rose sang. “''Oooooh oooooh ooooooh ooooooh woah ooooh woah ooooooh” ''The Freakshows powerfully sang together. “''With my lighting bolts a glowing, I can see where I am going to be, when the reaper he reaches and touches my hand.” Rose sang. “aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaah” The Freakshows sang. “''With my lighting bolts a glowing , I can see where I am going, with my lighting bolts a glowing, I can see where I am, go go, where I am.” Rose sang. “''You better look out below!” ''Rose, Sam and Grady sang, ending the powerful performance and receiving a roar of applause. -The music now started going fast and The Freakshows started doing choreography.- “''I am not made for working overtime, and you know, don`t even like the nine to five. I wish all those lazy days were everyday, and you know, wouldn`t want it another way.” ''Leni sang. “''Altough some might say I throw life away, I just aint got time to save, I might be insane and I might complain, don´t believe no pain, no gain.” Iris sang. “''I`m busy, busy, busy doing nothing at all, I`m stressing over nothing, don`t bother to call, I`m busy, busy, busy doing nothing at all, doin nothing at all, don´t bother to call, doin´ nothing at all” Ula sang. -The Freakshows all got into a routine together.- “''Don`t wanna work, work, I wanna make money while I sleep, don`t wanna work, work, work, wanna make money while I sleep, I wanna make money while I dream, Don`t wanna work, work, work, I wanna make money while I sleep, don`t wanna work, work, work, I wanna make money while I dream.” ''The Freakshows sang, as the crowd went wild. “''I am, always there before five, and it`s always the nights before the deadlines, you know don`t bother calling before noon, even when you say later it´s still too soon.” ''Brandon sang. “''Altough some might say I throw life away, I just aint got time to save, I might be insane and I might complain, don’t believe no pain, no gain.” ''Lexie sang. “''I`m busy, busy, busy doing nothing at all, I`m stressing over nothing, don`t bother to call, I`m busy, busy, busy doing nothing at all, doin nothing at all, don´t bother to call, doin´ nothing at all” ''Ula sang. “''Don`t wanna work, work, I wanna make money while I sleep, don`t wanna work, work, work, wanna make money while I sleep, I wanna make money while I dream, Don`t wanna work, work, work, I wanna make money while I sleep, don`t wanna work, work, work, I wanna make money while I dream.” -The Freakshows ended their performance with a standing ovation from the crowd and they smiled at everything. A tear ran through Shan´s face as she hugged Grady.- -The judges were gathered up on a separate room at the theater.- “Okay, I think we all then agree our top three is between The Queens, Bitches…” Simon said. “It´s The Queens, Bitch.” Joey corrected him. “Anyways, yes, we all agree it´s between those girls, The Broadway Rollers and The Freaks.” “The Freakshows.” Joey corrected Simon again and Simon closed his eyes trying to avoid punching Joey. “I think they were all really great. The freakshows did three incredible numbers and you could tell they really worked out together as a team and they were brilliant.” Vix said, while Simon and Joey nodded. “On the other hand I noted The Queens did a way more shocking performance tough, those three songs together was explosive, and The Freakshows were good, so were The Broadway Rollers, but not as good as The bitches.” Simon said. “Yeah, I mean, no. The Freakshows nailed it, and so did The Queens, so I`m really torn.” “What are these names anyway? Who calls themselves The Queens, Bitch or The Freakshows? Jesus.” Simon said. “Anyway, it is time we come to a decision.” Simon said. -The Freakshows, The Queens and The Broadway Rollers were left standing on stage as the other seventeen glee clubs had already been given their trophies.- “And now, moving on to the top three.” Simon said, “in third place we have….” -The Freakshows closed their eyes.- “The Broadway Rollers.” -The Broadway Rollers grabbed their trophy and smiled and left the stage.- “And now, the big moment, blah, blah, blah,” said Simon. “The winner of the 2014 National Show Choir Championship is….” -Shan hold Grady´s hand. The Freakshows hugged each other as Nick patted their backs.- “….The Queens, Bitches!” Simon said as Tricia grabbed the trophy and jumped up and down and the air was filled with confetti. -The Freakshows stared at the floor, and Nick hugged them all.- “It´s alright, guys. You did an amazing job, really, you all went so far. But it´s time to go home.” Nick said. -Some few days later, Nick walked past Miriam´s office and saw her storing her belongings on boxes.- “Miriam? What´s going on?” Nick asked as he entered the office. “Oh, hello Nicholas. It´s done. I´m not going to be here next year.” Miriam said. “What? Why?” -Miriam stared at Nick.- “It´s time to move on, Nick. I´m done with all this years of my life going drunk and coming here. It´s time I change. Time I move on.” “And where are you going?” “I don´t know… somewhere where I´m at peace with myself.” -Miriam hugged Nick.- “Thank you, Nicholas. Thank you. I´m sorry I treated you the way I did.” “It´s alright, Miriam.” “Take care of my girls, will you?” Miriam said as she walked out of the office and stood by the door. -Nick nodded.- “I will.” -Miriam smiled and left the office.- “So, we didn´t won Nationals, but who cares? It was our first year and we got number two! I really couldn`t be prouder, guys. And we`re coming back next year with all the strength and I can`t wait for that! Really, you all did amazing. You all did.” Nick told them and they all smiled and nodded. “I say that little Tricia bitch better get ready for next year.” Kat said and they all laughed and agreed. -Shan stood up.- “So, this is it. This is goodbye, guys. I loved this year, I loved spending this year with every single one of you. Kat… I couldn`t ask for another sister, girl. I love you. And Grady… Grady you turned my world around. Every one of you did. It`s time for me to leave. To end this chapter as everything ends, but I`m sure it´s gonna be the start of a new chapter. It´s a new beginning for every one of us, and this new chapter is gonna be great. I love you guys.” Shan said, tearing up and the whole glee club gathered around to hug her. “Bye guys. I love you all.” Shan said. “''So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent, and now it´s time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top, don´t hold back, packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check. I don´t ever wanna let you down, I don´t ever wanna leave you down, `cause after all, the city never sleeps at night.”'' Shan sang as she walked through the hallways one last time and opened the school´s door and left. “''It´s time to begin, isn´t it? I`m just a little bit bigger, but then outta then, I´m just the same as I was, so don´t you understand, that I´m never changing who I am.”'' Shan sang at the train. “''So this is where you fell, and I am left to sell, the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell right to the top, don´t look back. Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain-check. I don`t t ever wanna let you down, I don´t ever wanna leave you down, `cause after all, the city never sleeps at night.”'' Shan sang as images passed of Shan auditioning for glee club, of her hiding on the performance of Boom Boom Pow and of her talking to Grady for the first time. “''It´s time to begin, isn´t it? I`m just a little bit bigger, but then outta then, I´m just the same as I was, so don´t you understand ,that I´m never changing who I am.”'' Shan sang as images passed of her performing at Sectionals, of her talking with Kat about their father, and of her first kiss with Grady. “''It´s time to begin, isn´t it? I`m just a little bit bigger, but then outta then, I´m just the same as I was, so don´t you understand ,that I´m never changing who I am.” Shan sang as images passed of her and Grady at the fair, and of them loosing their virginity and her performing at Nationals with Kat. “''This road never looked so lonely, this road never burned so slowly, to ashes, to ashes.” Shan sang as she got out of the train. “''It´s time to begin, isn´t it? I´m just a little bit bigger, but then outta then, I´m just the same as I was, so don´t you understand, I´m never changing who I am.” '' Shan sang as she walked through Oakwood´s campus on a shiny, bright day, smiling. “''It`s time to begin, isn´t it? I´m just a little bit bigger, but then outta then, I´m just the same as I was, so don´t you understand, I´m never changing who I am.” '' Shan sang as she entered her room at Oakwood with Lucy and closed the door behind her. Songs Cast Special Guest Star *'Simon Cowell '''as himself Guest Starring *'Joey Graceffa 'as himself *'Kent Cothron 'as Vix Gothh *'Ellona Santiago 'as Tricia *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Elizabeth Gillies 'as Lucy Trivia *'Buenos Aires '''is the homecity of series creator and writer, Gleekerr. Polls What do you think? I loved it! I liked it It was okay Meh It sucked! Which was your favorite part of the season? Part 1 (episodes 1-8) Part 2 (episodes 9-14) Part 3(episodes 15-22) Who´s your favorite character? Brandon Day Iris Novak Kat Kowalski Kyle Stoner Leni Torres Lexie Hope Lucas Drake Rose Mitchel Samuel X Shan Wittles Ula Dwayne Nick Adams Miriam Gelossa Which was your favorite song? City Of Angels I Want It All/ You Keep Me Hanging On/ Somebody To Love Buenos Aires Rainmaker Wake Up Busy Doin´ Nothin´ It´s Time Which was your favorite episode from the final part of the season? Spring Break, Part 1 Sprink Break, Part 2 Coming Back Like A Virgin Oakwood University Night Life (Gods And Monsters) Dollar Bills The Beginning Are you excited for the second season? Yes! Nah! '''I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD LEAVE YOUR GENERAL COMMENTS ON THE SEASON! :D Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes